Escort The Bio-toxin Trucks
Escort The Bio-toxin Trucks is a side-mission to the main mission 'Destroy the GDI Research Facility' in the Nod campaign of Tiberian Sun. CABAL Briefing﻿ Nod forces were recently forced out of this area. However, spies report that the Nod bio-toxin facility has not yet been destroyed by GDI troops. The Cyborg Commando and his team should be able to slip through the main GDI force and recover two tankers full of bio-toxin - provided we act quickly. *Objective One: Locate the bio-toxin trucks. *Objective Two: Escort the trucks to the checkpoint east of the base. Background During the initial outbreak of the Second Tiberium War, Texas had fallen into Nod hands. But thanks in part to the victories won by Michael McNeil, they had been driven out and the GDI had established a large military zone in Texas in order to secure their control. They had then proceeded to launch an invasion of first Mexico and then Central America. Recent military reverses since the arrival of Anton Slavik into America and the defection of the Forgotten to their cause however had left GDI positions in Texas open to attack from New Mexico and Louisiana. The reconquest of Texas seemed imminant but in particular Kane was interested in the prompt destruction of a particular research facility which according to his new Forgotten 'allies' was involved in developing a cure for Tiberium mutation that could put Kane's Divination plans at risk. ﻿In preparation for the assault on the Tiberium research facility, CABAL suggested to escort bio-toxin stored in trucks from a Nod weapons lab in Texas where it could be used to manufacture a chemical missile for use against the facility. While Nod had been pushed out of the area by GDI, intelligence showed that the weapons lab was not yet destroyed and that the bio-toxins had not yet been harmed. They were so to speak up for grabs and the GDI was seemingly not aware of their existance. The mission Anton Slavik was given control a team of Nod vehicles led by a powerful Cyborg Commando but escorting a group of 3 engineers. An allied Forgotten light infantryman scouted ahead but refused to obey orders from Anton Slavik. Soon enough the scout ran into a GDI patrol and was killed but they alerted the Nod force faught their way through the patrol and were able to reach the other side of the river, probably by repairing the bridge. Once on the other side they were able to fight their way through scattered GDI forces and reach the abandoned and largely ruined Nod base in which the bio-toxin trucks were found. In order escape however with the trucks they had to fight their way past a GDI checkpoint to the east. They were able to prevail against the GDI forces there despite their Vulcan Cannons and the trucks were safely able to leave the area. From there it was only a simple matter to escort the trucks to rendezvous with one of the Nod columns advancing into Texas. Aftermath To Nod commander's disappointment, It turned out the trucks' load was not the bio-toxin material Nod hoped for. It was instead parts for an experimental multimissile that was left behind due to the Nod's retreat. Nod would now have to rely on conventional means to destroy the research facility. Nevertheless, the captured missile would tactically aid the upcoming siege. Meanwhile, Nod forces carved out a nice slice of northern Texas, but GDI forces advancing from Mexico and the neighboring states to the north-east had enveloped them, cutting them off from New Mexico. Videos File:Command_%26_Conquer_Tiberian_Sun_--_Nod_8|Briefing ﻿ Category:Tiberian Sun Nod Missions